


Rolling Thunder!

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Psychic Hinata AU [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Hinata meets a certain hyperactive libero.





	Rolling Thunder!

Hinata stretched his arms up above his head, glaring at Kageyama from the other side of the net. "Are you planning on going home any time soon?" he snapped.

"I have to keep practicing, Hinata-san," Kageyama said, offering Hinata an oblivious grin. Hinata sighed in annoyance.

"Well, I'm headed home, now," he said, going to grab his bag. "Have fun exhausting yourself to the point of passing out."

Kageyama didn't reply to that comment. "Can you set up the bottle for me again, before you leave, Hinata-san?"

Hinata glared, but he moved anyway, going to set the bottle back into a standing position. "There. Anything else?" He resisted the urge to tack on a 'your majesty' at the end - he didn't like Kageyama, but he would never be that cruel.

"No thank you!" Kageyama said, getting ready to do another jump serve. "Have a nice night, Hinata-san!"

Hinata sighed. It had been a full week since Hinata had been banned from using his powers in games. And Kageyama had yet to release him from their deal. He'd yet to allow Hinata to quit, and he hadn't even thought of doing it.

Mentally, Hinata cursed his inherent jumping ability and his speed. That was making him a better player than he wanted to be.

He paused in the doorway, and turned, seeing someone enter from the other side of the gym. Nishinoya Yuu. The guy's eyes lit up when he saw Kageyama serve, and he moved like lightning - perfectly receiving the ball and sending it to the setter position.

Kageyama's eyes widened, and he gained a sparkle in his eye that Hinata hadn't seen him get with anyone other than himself.

...He had to feel a little jealous, actually, seeing that.

He sighed, and turned back to enter the gym again, as the two third years and Tanaka entered. "Noya-san!" Tanaka shouted.

"Ryuu!" Nishinoya said, turning towards him with a big grin.

"Well, Hinata, you probably already know who this is," Sawamura said passive-aggressively, "but Kageyama, this is Nishinoya Yuu. He's a second year."

Nishinoya frowned in confusion, and Kageyama nodded in understanding. "This is the guy who Hinata-san said would follow if we got someone named Azumane back on the team, right?"

Nishinoya's eyes lit up. "Asahi-san came back?!"

"Not yet," Hinata said, "but he will. I'll make sure of it."

Nishinoya frowned, turning to face Hinata. "Uh... Who are you? Why'd Daichi-san say you knew me? And how do you know Asahi-san will-"

"Noya-san, Hinata is psychic!" Tanaka interrupted. "He has telekinesis and a bunch of other crazy powers!"

Nishinoya's eyes lit up. "Whoa! That's crazy!" he shouted, beaming at Hinata. "Volleyball must be easy for you, huh?"

"Sugawara has banned me from using my powers during matches," Hinata said, "but before that, yes, it was."

"Eh?!" Nishinoya turned to Sugawara. "You can't be serious! There's no rules against someone using psychic powers!"

"There... Really shouldn't have to be," Sugawara said, brows pinching together. "If you have psychic powers, you shouldn't use them to cheat. Especially not when they have the possibility of hurting you every time you use them."

Hinata sighed and shifted his hold on his bag. "Nishinoya," he said, "I can guarantee that I will manage to get Azumane back on the team-"

"No using your powers to do it, Hinata," Sugawara and Sawamura said in unison.

Hinata fell silent, then said, "I can still do it, but it'll be significantly harder."

"You guys are no fun," Nishinoya said, draping an arm around Hinata's shoulders. "So, Hinata, how're you at receiving? That's my specialty, you know."

"I'm just as good as you, I'm sure."

"Oh really? Let's test that out!"

Hinata sighed. "Let me go put my bag back down..."


End file.
